The war, then the rest of our lives!
by Wildflower16
Summary: My story is about life after the war and voldemort. It's mainly about Harry and Ginny but there is some on other characters. My story starts the moment the war is ended and goes on from there. Please read it and let me know what you think. Thanks!
1. Following on

The war, then the rest of our lives

Harry just sat there frozen to the spot. It was over it was finally over. There was nothing more to be done, he could rest. Dumbledore fully supported what he had done. Ron and Hermione had been informed of what had happened since he left them as he had explained all to them on their way to the office. He stood there in silence, and breathed slowly but thinking fast. Eventually he shifted towards the door and descended the spiral staircase. Ron and Hermione followed, they then together walked to the one place they had been gagging to return, their dormitories. As they approached the empty portrait hole, it swung open emitting them without word of a password as if it knew what had happened.

The three struggled to climb through the portrait hole due to utter exhaustion and hunger. Harry decided it was best to bid his best friends goodnight as he knew they needed time together to talk things through. Harry climbed the stairs leading to his dormitory and slowly opened the door. Upon entering Harry saw a cheese sandwich lying on his bed although it had been waiting for his return. He ate it quickly savouring the taste before quickly placing the sparkling clean plate on the floor. Harry removed his shoes and glasses then his head collapsed on the pillow. The moment he closed his eyes all the emotion he felt disappeared. Greif, happiness and relief had left his brain for the first time that evening. He then slept the easiest most longed for and deserved sleep he could ever remember having.

He woke up the next morning due to a loud crack which filled the room. Sitting up and grabbing his wand Harry shoved his glasses to his nose. There stood Kreacher at the end of his bed smiling like he had never smiled at Harry before.  
"Morning master the war has been won, I am here to serve you", the elf explained.  
"What time is it?" Harry yawned in return.  
"Ten thirty and I have woken you so that you can attend breakfast" the elf continued without stopping,  
"I am needed in the kitchen summon me when you require my services" and with that and another crack the elf left the room.

Harry pulled back the covers and placed his feet on the hard wooden floor. The thoughts came rushing back into Harry's mind from the night before along with new thoughts of how Kreacher had drastically changed the way he treated Harry but more than that of Ginny. He then peered round the room only to see every other bed lying empty. Harry quickly opened the door and descended the staircase. He was relieved when he saw two sleeping people lying in separate armchairs; he approached them as quietly as he could.  
"Ron, Hermione?" Harry whispered  
with that Hermione stirred, Harry looked down at her but accidently made her jump and she let out a yell. Ron then jumped up from his chair grabbing his wand but as a quick save Harry said  
"It's only me, it's time for breakfast"  
"Bloody hell Harry you nearly gave me a heart attack" Ron replied looking rather frustrated.

The three friends eventually set out to the great hall. Silence fell between them during the whole of the walk. Not one knew what to expect or what scene was going to meet them through the doors. They walked slowly and anxiously and eventually reached the large doors. Ron and Harry looked at each other and pushed open the doors, only to be meet with a thunderous applause, which none of them had expected. The three went bright red (Ron in particular) and quickly walked to meet Mrs Weasley who stood with tears running down her face. They were all hugged tightly by her, Ron first then Hermione then eventually Harry. Harry didn't want to be last as he was determined to take the seat next to Ginny who kept avoiding his eye. He knew his opportunity had been lost because Mrs Weasley was hugging Harry so tightly he was glued in the position he was held. To Harry's disappointment Hermione had slipped into his desired seat. He then opted for the seat next to George who was sitting there silently. George was obviously still in shock, but that was expected. George looked as though half of his soul had been ripped from his chest. He just sat there with puffy red eyes, watching the others eat.

After the survivors had been fed and watered people were scurrying off to do different jobs. Mrs Weasley and a few helpers to organise funerals for those lost at battle. Others such as McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick hurried around with a group of seventh years trying to repair the badly damaged castle. Harry sat there, what was he to do now? What was his use? Harry couldn't feel happy because of the people that had died fighting for him. Equally he couldn't feel total sorrow because after all he had finished the quest set out for him by Dumbledore. Harry sat there; he was always coming up with plans, what was his plan now? Ginny turned to him her long, beautiful, sweet smelling hair flung towards him. She saw the solemn look on his face and simply said  
"We will mourn the dead, then you can live life free, where you please and with whom you please". She turned back and Harry was sure he had seen her wink at him but wasn't positive. Did she know that by saying that she had answered all his questions? Did she know that what she had said had set a burning fire of hope inside him? He hoped so.


	2. Saying Goodbye :

Saying goodbye

A week had passed since the war had ended. The castle was still not the same as how Harry, Ron and Hermione had remembered it. The people filling it were happy, sad, heartbroken, relieved and mourning for their loses. This left the castle quite as everyone was too busy with their thoughts because feeling all these things at the same time was confusing. The day had come for the last funeral of the week. There was only one person who was being buried today as there was an odd number of people who had died. Tonks and Lupin had been buried the day before. This had been an awful experience for Harry; he was made to stand at the front holding Teddy. Teddy beamed during the whole ceremony as he didn't understand. Although, Harry was sure he knew because at the mention of his dead mothers name his hair colour changed to hers and the same as her father's was said. This had made the crowd cry more than ever and Harry could barely stand with the guilt. He thought, _I've done this to him!! It happened to me and I hated it and now I've done it to my own godson!! _Nobody blamed Harry but no matter who said it he still blamed himself.

Today was to be the Funeral of Fred. As everyone was getting prepared in the castle, Harry couldn't help but feel the guilt running through his veins. He stood in his dorm looking at himself in the mirror thinking how he had the nerve to go to a funeral for a person who had died because of him. He decided he didn't have the nerve and was about to change when the door flew open.

There stood Mrs Weasley in her robes shouting

"Where's George!!!!????"

Ron who was sat on his bed thinking replied with

"We haven't seen him mum, why?"

"He's gone missing" she whispered through the shock.

"He's not in his room and I've checked everywhere I could think of" she exclaimed.

Just as she had said it the clock had chimed 11, this informed them that they had 15 minutes before the funeral began. Mrs Weasley shouted at Harry to put his robes back on and pushed them down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

Mrs Weasley ran off in a totally different direction leaving Ron and Harry to walk to the grounds in silence. As they left the building Harry looked around and took in the image before him. There were rows upon rows of the wooden seats that had been used at his old head masters funeral and the same as those from Lupin and Tonk's funeral. As he looked around he saw his and Ginny's tree which she was sitting under staring over to the lake. Harry really didn't want to go over to her because he couldn't face her crying but he knew he must. He slowly walked to the spot she was sat and found himself speechless. He just stood there looking at her, _she really is beautiful _he thought. He looked at her beautiful face which was a pale colour, her deep brown eyes were shining but she wouldn't let a tear fall on her face. Her hair was as long and red as ever blowing in the wind which he couldn't help but love. A few minutes had passed when he finally began to speak

"Gin---" he began, but was cut off as she stood and walked away. He took the hint and followed her to the funeral. He took his seat next to Hermione who was to the left of Ron. Then the music started and Fred's coffin was carried between the isles. At this Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Fleur burst into tears. As Harry looked closer he could even see a tears falling slowly onto Ginny's beautiful face. He looked around and noticed that every Weasley man had tears falling on their faces. Harry's face was starting to get wet with tears as well but he tried to keep himself together.

They all sat there with wet puddles in their laps but were all holding hands and sticking together as the vicar said,

"Fred was a joker, friend and love one who will never be forgotten."

The vicar continued but Harry was looking around but there was still no sign of George. The vicar finished speaking and Mrs and Mr Weasley had gotten to the front and were about to speak,

"Fred was a very loved son, sibling and friend so it kills me to stand here saying goodbye to him" Mrs Weasley said through sobs, but continued  
"We wish he could have lived longer but as we look back at his life he had a happy one, He was a happy person who had recently fulfilled his dream of owning his joke shop. His life was filled with jokes which he shared with his twin George perhaps too many but that was just him. We will never forget him and will laugh when we think of him because that's how he was, our kind, loving, funny and brave little boy." Mr Weasley had now had to pull her away because she was just to upset.

Mr Weasley then continued  
"Good bye my boy and we are so very very proud of you for what you have achieved. You died a brave man fighting for wizard kind, my son will be buried here today as a hero and for that we will always be proud to call him our son"  
Mr Weasley now sat back in his seat and the vicar shouted

"Would anyone else like to say a few words before we bury our loved one?"

"I would" came a voice from behind. Everyone wiped around to see George standing at the end of the isle dressed in bright blue dragon skin robes (unlike everyone else who was wearing black). George walked down the aisle and stood at the front and bean to speak.

"I am sure you have all noticed my choice of wardrobe and I would like to explain it to you. My brother and best friend would have hated me to wear black because this is NOT a final goodbye to Fred but a celebration of his life. He was not a person to have a sad goodbye he would want us to be happy. He was so important to me, we lived together, worked together basically we did everything together. When losing him I lost a best friend, brother/twin and I feel half of me has died. Fred will never be completely dead because he will live forever inside the hearts and memories of those who loved him. My brother would have hated for him to be buried in a bad atmosphere and since fifth year it's been obvious he liked to exit with a bang. So here it is..."

George stopped speaking and at that moment fireworks went off in all different directions in beautiful colours and spelt the words 'Goodbye for now'. Everyone looked shocked at what had happened and at that moment a gold powder flew through the air hitting everyone and turning the colour of their robes into bright colours. This made everyone smile and with that George said

"There you go Fred, you exited with a bang just how you like it" and then everyone burst out laughing.

A few minutes had passed and Fred's coffin was being placed into the ground beneath a beautiful tree. At the same time all the Weasley's dropped some dirt onto the coffin followed by everyone else. The vicar finally magically emptied the rest of the dirt onto the coffin. It landed smoothly and it was then easy to see the stone behind it. It bore a picture of Fred laughing and said

'Fred Weasley, lived well, loved many and laughed too often'.


	3. Together at long last

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer:- I own nothing sadly :(  
Did anyone see the new Harry Potter film?? I did and I thought it was great except not enough Harry/Ginny stuff.  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while :D I only finished school today but I will be writing loads more this holiday :)

* * *

Together at long last

The day after the funeral of Fred the castle seemed to be back to its old self because people had cheered up enormously. It seems as though people really listened to what George said at the funeral. The castle was as it had been when Dumbledore was head teacher, not how it had been when the death eaters had been in charge (or so they all believed). Harry now spent most of his time with friends or walking through the grounds under the invisibility cloak because he enjoyed a little time on his own. Although he loved Ron and Hermione, throughout the year they had been together permanently he had often craved time alone or if he had the chance with Ginny.

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. She was the main thought that ran through his mind. He had still not had the chance to speak to her alone properly since he had left but was searching for such an opportunity. On a warm day Harry was walking through the grounds on one of his regular walks, which he mainly went on when he felt uncomfortable around the loved up Ron and Hermione. As he was walking he saw a speck of red high in the air above the Quidditch field, he didn't know why but immediately he started to run full speed towards it. As he came closer he noticed that it wasn't just a speck of red but was a long flowing mane of red hair speeding off in every direction. Harry continued to run jumping over the rucksack lying on the field and speeding off towards the changing rooms.

When entering Harry saw a new looking broom leaning against the cupboard door and just grabbed it without thinking. He left the room mounted the broom and took off to the sky as silently as he possibly could. Harry couldn't help but smile as he went higher, it had been a year since he had last flown on a broomstick and had forgotten how wonderful it made him feel. As he got closer to her he saw she was playing with a small golden snitch. She was releasing it then soaring after it then catching the snitch and then started the process again. As Harry sat on the broom he couldn't help but feel a burning sensation in his heart. For once he felt right.

Ginny released the snitch once more as Harry yelled well laughing,

"Oy!!! I bet I'll beat you to the snitch Weasley!!!"

She whipped around to see who was there, as she met Harry's eyes a smile erupted on her face.

"Is that a bet Potter??" She yelled as she soared after it.

Harry turned his broom in the same direction only a few seconds later and speed towards her. They were neck and neck now staring at the snitch both determined to catch it. Harry turned to look at her and saw her face concentrating on the snitch; it was too beautiful to disappoint Harry thought. He braked there and then and within a few seconds Ginny had the snitch between her fingers with a radiant smile upon her face. As she turned and saw Harry her smile turned to pretend anger.

"You let me catch that!!" she said while pouting.

"No I did not!!" Harry answered with an innocent look on his face.

"You think you have to let me win because I'm a girl do you" she said raising an eyebrow.

"No" Harry whispered back

"Then why??" she said in a demanding voice.

"Dunno" Harry shouted while shooting off in a different direction laughing. She turned and followed, she was chasing him now through the air but Harry had a head start so she couldn't quite reach him. She carried on chasing him because she was determined to find out her answer. Harry landed at the top of one of the spectators boxes and sat on the nearest bench still laughing, she landed next to him and they stared at each other in silence.

Ginny's POV

_Why is he staring me??? Does that mean he still likes me? Ginny don't be stupid it's been a year!!! He's the chosen one, why would he possibly give me a second glance? You know who's gone, he's free he can do what he wants with who he wants. I'm old news now just a friend, Ron's sister or even that girl I dated in school. God I hope not but he is still looking at me. Ginny SAY SOMETHING!!!_

Harry's POV

_Harry now's your chance!!! She won't wait forever look at her she's beautiful, funny, kind and she loves Quidditch!! She's your ideal girl go for it, she's the only person you've ever felt this way about. Although, it has been a year!! She's probably moved on Merlin's beard I hope she's hasn't I NEED HER!!!_

3rd Person

"So, how have you been?" Harry said trying not to sound stupid. They both burst out laughing at how formal he had sounded until silence came once more.

"Really, you alright Gin?" he tried again.

"I'm okay thanks Har—" she started but Harry had cut her off mid sentence.

"I'm sorry Gin" he said in a strained voice

"What for?" She replied looking utterly bewildered

"Everything" Harry started "Firstly for dumping you out of the blue then turning up and kissed you before leaving you once more. Secondly, for leaving you at Hogwarts running the DA when you were in so much danger. Thirdly, for making your home unsafe and taking Ron off on a dangerous adventure. Fourthly, for keeping you in the dark all this time when you had a right to know what was going on. Fifthly, for the war that happened over me which resulted in the death of Fred. Lastly for not being there for you when you needed someone when you were always there for me. I was always TOO LATE!!!! Too late to find the horcruxes. Too late to hand myself in. Too late to come back, too--"

"Harry!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "I understand you had to leave me and the kiss on your birthday was entirely my falt—"

"But I never stopped it" he butted in. Her eyes flared as she started to raise her voice again.

"Let me finish" she said as calmly as she could. He simply nodded so she continued. "I wanted to help lead the DA, you never asked me too! The house was unsafe anyway, everyones was at that time. I know you weren't allowed to tell me of your plans and that bloody war with the dark Lord was going to happen whether you were around or not. Fred" she said now fighting hard to keep the tears from falling but continued all the same. "Fred's death was as much your fault as the rest of us, so don't even try blaming yourself for that one. You have always been there for the whole family and I've always known that! You were on time for everything; a few days wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference. As for us," she paused.

Harry was looking at her his stomach doing flips because he was so nervous. Then in a second she had flung herself on him and was kissing him hard which he so happily returned. They continued to be locked together until they had to break for air. Harry looked down at her smiling. She opened her mouth and said,

"As for us you're right on time" she whispered.

He laughed and kissed her again before opening his own mouth to speak

"So, does this mean we're back together? Because Ron will be thrilled" he joked. With that they mounted their brooms and flew back to land hand in hand. Harry's face was starting to ache from smiling so much. Although, he thought to himself that as long as he had Ginny's hand there would never be a need to stop smiling.

* * *

_Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think of my first three chapters and how I can improve :D  
thanks  
jazz  
x_


	4. Starting to move on

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while :)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling ownes everything**

* * *

Starting to move on

As Harry and Ginny walked back towards the enormous doors to enter the castle that warm Wednesday night everything seemed quite perfect. All of a sudden Harry just stopped in his tracks, something had just occurred to him.

"Gin, why did you walk away from me before the funeral? I'm sorry but I need to know"

She just stared at him and was silent. A few minutes had passed when she spoke,

"I couldn't think about us then" she stopped for a few long seconds then continued. "I needed to say goodbye to my brother before I moved on. I can't explain why but that's just how I felt. If this makes a difference then-"

She was cut off by Harry pulling her into a hug. They stood there and nothing needed to be said. Everything was just understood between them as though they could read each others minds. She was smiling up at him with her eyes sparkling under the light. Harry bent down and kissed her on the forehead then pushed the big doors open and led her through.

As they entered everything was still quite quiet so they had to assume that it was tea time. They made their way to the great hall hand in hand. They walked into the hall and all heads turned to look at them, obviously they were late. Whispers seemed to break out everywhere but Harry and Ginny didn't care. They both looked over at the Gryffindor table where they sought the faces of Hermione and the Weasley's. Ginny and Harry burst out laughing at their expressions. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had wide grins spread across their faces. George, Bill and Ron's eyebrows were raised and a complete look of shock was spread across Percy and Mr. Weasley's faces.

Ginny was now leading Harry by the hand towards the table. As they sat McGonagall cleared her throat loudly as they sat.

"As I was saying" she said in a stern voice although she looked quite pleased "The Minister has decided that I will be taking the place of Professor Snape as head teacher next year." This line was followed by a loud applause from all tables and a wolf whistle from the Gryffindor table (which Harry was sure had come from George). "On another note" she shouted trying to silence the room "On Saturday night a ball will be held here at Hogwarts. It is named the Grand Ball and the Minister and I agree that it will be an annual event in celebration and remembrance of the battle. Tomorrow I will allow people to apparate with their parent's permission to their home or to shops to ensure a sensible wardrobe. That is all for this evening thank you". As she finished speaking and sat the room was filled with small shrieks of delight and lots of whispering.

*******

The day of the ball arrived very quickly. It was thirty minutes before the ball was to begin and Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Harry were getting ready in the boys dorm.

"I really can't believe you Dean!" Ron was saying once again "I mean Luna what on earth made you invite Luna. Yeah I know she's great as a mate but to date really?"

"I dunno..." Dean replied "I mean when we were staying at shell cottage I got to know her and she's just amazing. Everything about her makes me smile, so you know why not. Anyway it's not as bad as Seamus' date" he finished smiling to himself.

"Why who are you taking?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

"Umm..." Seamus started quietly "Lavender".

This made Harry burst out laughing and Ron nearly chock.

"Are you BLOODY MENTAL?" Ron said rather too loudly.

"No but everyone else was taken." Seamus replied "I mean Harry you're taking Ginny, Ron you're taking Hermione, Neville's taking that hot 6th year and Dean... okay I wouldn't take Luna."

"Luna's not that bad when you get used to her." Dean said defensively.

At that moment the door swung open and there stood Mrs. Weasley in a rather flattering green dress her hair wild and her hands on her hips.

"Ron! Harry! I have just spoken to the girls and they think their meeting you in the entrance hall in 10 minutes and you both look a mess!" she yelled while coming towards them. She started to fix the collar of Ron's brown dress robes before moving to Harry and his black dress robes. "Now," she continued "get down there quickly." she said while pushing them both towards the door. The rest of the boys followed them down the stairs leading to the common room.

Sitting in a chair around the fire was Lavender in funny looking lilac dress. Who was sitting beside Neville's hot sixth year that had waist length brown hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a knee length orange dress that looked quite pretty.

Ron was practically sprinting for the portrait at the sight of Lavender and was followed by Harry and Dean. As they jumped out of the portrait whole they could see the back of a girl in a beautiful tight floor length white dress. The girl turned and to the boy's astonishment their stood Luna. She was no longer wearing weird coloured robes but looked radiant. Her long blond hair had been tied neatly in a bun leaving one curl to fall on the side of her face. For the first time she was wearing make-up which made her features stand out nicely. She was smiling her wide smile at the boys but didn't say anything. Harry had to smile back, he thought his friend looked lovely and her pale complexion and the white dress made her glow quite like a veela.

"Luna you look amazing." said Dean who was smiling even more than Harry.

"Thank you Dean." she replied looking very pleased.

"You do." said Harry and Ron together. She smiled still wider and said "Hermione did my hair and Ginny my make-up. I was struggling to find something to wear because the Death Eaters took my clothes. My Dad got this from his cupboard it was my mother's"

The boys couldn't help but feel sorry for Luna and were silent, not knowing what to say.

"Shall we go?" Luna said to Dean. He nodded quickly and led her up the corridor away from the others.

Behind the portrait hole Ron could hear the voice of Hermione who was obviously coming closer. Harry looked at his watch that Mrs. Weasley had given him then him and Ron began to sprint down the corridor in the hope the girls were far enough behind not to notice. As they turned a corner Ron panted saying

"That was bloody close if they saw us Hermione would have gone mad. She told me it was a tradition to wait in an entrance hall but I've never heard it."

The two friends were finally gaining their breath back when the two girls stated to descend the staircase. Ron and Harry's were frozen to the spot. Their eyes transfixed, not able to look away.

Hermione was first down the stairs wearing a long pink dress that reached the floor. It was not tight but seemed to float around her, especially when she turned. She had her hair down and natural, although a little neater than normal. She met Ron's eyes and gave a weak smile as though she was embarrassed. Ron was wearing a grin the size of his face. He was amazed that she was so beautiful yet she was his all his not McLaggen's or Krum's but his, Ron's. He thought her dress and hair were stunning. He preferred Hermione's hair natural, although it looked beautiful straight; the curls made her look more Hermione-ish. He decided that no matter what happened he was never going to let her go. At that moment she was the only thing that mattered to him. She was the most beautiful girl in the world but also his friend that he was falling more for by the second.

Although, Hermione didn't catch Harry's eyes. Harry only had eyes for Ginny. She started to descend the staircase in her floor length but quite tight dark blue dress which clung nicely to her slim figure. Her hair was down, flowing long and straight behind her almost reaching her bum. Harry saw her standing there looking beautiful and felt a sudden urge to hold her in his arms.

He started to walk quickly towards her and as she reached the bottom of the staircase they were standing inches apart. She flung herself into his arms, her feet leaving the floor. He caught her and held her close showing no sign of letting go.

Harry bent forward to whisper in her ear and said

"Gin, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen". She blushed read and said half laughing

"You don't look to bad yourself Potter". He finally placed her back on her feet, kissed her and said

"Come on then beautiful or we'll be late" Harry said after seeing Ron and Hermione leave for the ball out of the corner of his eye.

As they entered the room it filled with a thunderous applause. Harry didn't understand why but glanced at McGonagall who said loudly

"And none of this would have happened without Mr. Potter". This made the applause grow louder still and to Harry's embarrassment Ginny had started to clap too along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, the Order and the DA.

"No" Harry said loudly which quickly killed the applause. "People who played a part just as big as me should not be clapping. I have said this thousands of times over the years, I always have help. Look, without the people in this room I would be dead and Voldemort would still be alive. Just look around the room, who can you see? The Order, who have fought and risked their lives for a lot longer than me. The DA, which is full of students barely of age but who fought. The heads of house that organised everyone and still fought. The people who didn't make it, Tonks and Lupin had a baby and died fighting alongside others. Fred died fighting when he was barely of age. Dobby who saved us months ago. He died saving us when it was my fault we needed saving. Ginny, Luna and Neville who ran the DA, even though they knew how dangerous it was. Voldemort would have been impossible to kill without Neville. Neville killed the snake after finding a way to let our side in and out of Hogwarts. To Dumbledore who showed us the path that needed to be followed. To Snape who protected us and made sure we had everything to take the path and make it to the end. To Ron and Hermione who I probably wouldn't of made it through first year without. They were never chosen or obliged to do anything but they stuck by me risking their lives at least every year for me. Doesn't anyone understand that it wasn't just me?"

Harry finished going rather red at his outburst but still felt that it needed to be said. McGonagall smiled and said "Well put Mr. Potter. Everyone in this room deserves applause for all that they've done so please put your hands together."

This was followed by a massive applause that made Harry's ears ring but he smiled. For once it was understood. The applause continued for a couple of minutes until McGonagall cut it off once more by saying "And now we dance"

Harry still stood there trying to digest his recent outburst when Ginny pulled his arm hard and pulled him to the dance floor. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and he placed his around her waist and held her other hand in his. They started to dance slowly looking into each other's eyes. After a few minutes had gone by, Ginny started to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Harry said a bit worried about his dancing skills.

"Nothing." she said but Harry wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Come on what's so funny?"

"Just your speech earlier." Ginny replied trying to stop herself laughing again.

"What about it?" Harry said defensively

"Did you practice it in the mirror a few times?" she said laughing now. Harry started laughing hardly as well. The two were now standing in the middle of the dance floor clutching their chests and looked up to see a stern look on McGonagall's face. Harry let Ginny out of the crowd and to a table which Ron and Hermione were sat at. Harry and Ginny were still laughing when they sat but stopped quickly when they heard the discussion taking place.

"Hermione listen to me the music is slow and I'm crap at slow dancing." Ron was saying loudly to Hermione.

"Fine I'll see if anyone else will dance with me." She spat back before darting into the crowd. Ron went bright red and stood up quickly to follow her.

This made Harry and Ginny collapse in yet another fit of giggles.

"How long were they together when you were away Harry?" Ginny said through the giggles

"You wouldn't believe it but they only got together the day of the battle." Harry replied when he had stopped laughing.

"It took them that long!"Ginny said in obvious shock

"Yeah well I'm bloody glad it wouldn't have been too comfortable being with them." Harry replied

"Look," Ginny said, making Harry turn a little too quickly. When he balanced himself he looked into the crowd and saw what Ginny was looking at. Ron and Hermione were dancing slowly not looking away from each other. "Always known how to get Hermione out of her moods hasn't he?" Ginny said.

"Well not until recently." Harry replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ron's got his book now hasn't he?"

"What book?"

"Twelve fail safe ways to charm witches."

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted laughing again.

"It's not that funny I've gotta copy! Come on let's dance" Harry said quickly before she could reply.

Harry pulled Ginny to the dance floor and danced as they had done before. After a few more songs the weird sisters turned up and made the party a little more modern. The couple jumped up and down for the rest of the night until they were told that they all must go to bed around two in the morning.

Harry carried Ginny up the stairs in his arms because her feet were hurting. They arrived in the common room a while later and Harry dropped Ginny on her feet at the bottom of the girls staircase.

"My feet are hurting carry me the whole way?" Ginny moaned

"Boys can't go up there sorry Gin."

"Fine." Ginny said and started to march up the stairs with her shoes in her hand.

Harry turned around feeling a little upset when she came running down the staircase and kissed him passionately before running back up the stairs.

Harry walked back up to the boys dorm a little more pleased than before. He pushed open the room door leading to his bed. He walked towards it and flopped onto it. He fell asleep quickly but was soon awoken by Ron stumbling in an hour or two later.

"Where have you been?" Harry yelled annoyed at being awoken.

"Hermione and I went for a walk." Ron replied sleepily

"Oh really?" Harry said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes and it was amazing." he said flopping on to his bed as well. "How'd it go with Ginny?"

"It was one of the best nights of my life"

That was the last thing Harry could remember from that night because he fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of his perfect new life with his perfect girlfriend.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :) Please review!!!**


	5. Back to the Burrow

**Sorry it took me so long to update AGAIN!! Just got back from my hols in Spain so hope you like it :D**

* * *

Back to the Burrow

Only a day had passed since the ball and it had been announced that morning that Hogwarts was defiantly closing early for the summer. This did not please Harry as much as it had pleased the other students. Hogwarts was his home; he didn't know where else he would go. He didn't have a guarantee that he could stay with the Dursley's like every other year because he was of age. He knew he had number 12 if he needed it but he didn't like the idea of being alone just yet. Well that was his problem now, Dumbledore wasn't around to make sure he had a place to stay and he couldn't possibly ask anyone if he could stay with them. After giving the matter much thought Harry decided not to think about it until he absolutely had too.

With that Harry walked out of his dorm and down towards the common room. As he entered he heard a big bang. A large trunk had just been thrown down the stairs from the girls' dorm. The case had fallen open and the large amount of the contents were scattered around the floor. This included Quidditch robes, bras, pants, a hairbrush filled with red hair and a picture of himself and Ginny dancing in the ball. Harry knew exactly whose trunk it was before the owner had even followed their belongings down the stairs. Ginny came out of her dorm in a rage and stomped down the stairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs without seeing Harry and started mumbling to herself.

"Nice pants." Harry said teasingly. Ginny jumped about a foot in the air and spun around to face the voice she had heard.

"Bloody hell Harry!" She said relaxing at once.

"Did you really just throw your trunk down the stairs?" Harry asked

"Yes!" Ginny replied annoyed

Harry had to laugh at her now "Why?"

"Because it wouldn't fit and it was annoying me!"

"You should have come and got me Gin."

"Boys can't go in the girls dorms." Ginny said trying to win the argument.

"Or you could have used a levitation charm."

"Well I was annoyed by then wasn't I?"

"Calm down Gin, anyway where are you taking your trunk?"

"Mum said we're leaving today "

"Oh did she?" Harry replied trying not to let on that he didn't to be stuck in Hogwarts without her or Ron. "I suppose I'll leave later today as well, but I'm not sure yet where I'm going. What you think Gin, a hotel? Maybe the tent? Oh or I can stay at number 12 but that might be lonely. Um..."

"Harry James Potter you're staying with us! There is no way that mum will let you go anywhere alone and I want you to stay with me. We can't be apart again!!!"

"Gin, I can't stay at yours it's not fair."

"Well Hermione is and so are you! No arguments or I'll bat-bogey hex you." She said quickly before he could argue "Mum hasn't said anything to you because you and Hermione are part of the family now so she assumed you'd come."

"Oh..." was all Harry could say

"Now help me pack this up before Ron comes in and sees us standing over my pants." she said laughing.

Harry and Ginny quickly chucked everything in her trunk as quickly as they could. Once everything was inside Ginny sat on the trunk while Harry circled her doing the zip up. Ginny jumped back up when he had finished, kissed Harry in thanks and lifted the trunk an inch in the air and started to wobble towards the door.

"Gin give me that." Harry said seizing the trunk from her grip.

"Do you think I'm not capable of carrying a trunk!?!"

"Gin you are perfectly capable of doing whatever you want but what else are boyfriends for?"

She smiled at him and pulled his one remaining arm over her shoulder before making their way towards the common room door.

*******

An hour had passed and Ginny's suitcase was in the entrance hall with Hermione's. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in the boys' dorm because Mrs Weasley had shouted at Harry and Ron for not being packed with only half an hour before they had arranged to leave. Harry was pulling things from every corner of the room and chucking them in the case while Ginny was going through a bag of freshly ironed clothes a house elf had dropped off. While Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed with a notepad which had a check list on the front page. Ron was running round the room trying to keep up with Hermione looking quite pissed off.

"Ginny! Hermione wants all my tops, give me the ironing bag so I can get them or she'll loose it with me!"

"Hold it Ron! I'm getting Harry's stuff out first."

"How the hell do you know what's Harry's? Just let me do it!" By now Harry and Hermione were watching the argument both looking a bit amused.

"I know what's Harry's, thank you very much!"

"How you haven't seen his clothes for almost a year!"

"So! I know what they smell like!" Ginny yelled without thinking before going red in the cheeks.

"You what?!"

"Oh shut up Ron I've got them all anyway now." She grabbed the pile she had made and chucked it in Harry's bag before sealing it for him. Ginny got her want out and made the bag float towards the door.

"Come on Harry." She said and he followed her without question leaving Ron asking Hermione whether she knew what he smelt like.

"I can do that" He said looking at the case

"I know you can but what else are girlfriends for?" she said smiling.

*******

Harry looked at his watch as he and Ginny were walking in the grounds which told him they were due to leave in five minutes. He started to lead Ginny back to the castle dreading leaving the place he had been so happy. When they entered the entrance hall there was loads of bags but the only people were Ron and Hermione who were sat on the stairs talking without noticing the other two's arrival.

"Everything will be the same when we go back won't it?" Hermione was asking Ron.

"Of course, as long as we're together everything will be perfect." Ron replied.

At that the other Weasley's started to fill the hall, led by Mrs. Weasley. After seeing her Harry took his chance to speak to her.

"Um... Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said loudly walking towards her "Are you sure it's ok if I stay with you? I know the house is going to be really busy with Charlie back from Romania and everything else..."

"You're always welcome in our home Harry. You should know that by now." she replied through a smile. Harry smiled back and turned to go back to Ginny when he noticed she was wearing a clear I-told-you-so look on her face but she didn't say anything.

"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley was asking everybody loudly

"One moment please?" Professor McGonagall shouted as she jogged round a corner. "I just wanted to speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione." She said. The three of them looked a bit confused at what trouble they could be in now but followed her through a door anyway.

Once they were in the room she began "I better make this quick because your leaving but I thought you should know that if you wish too you are able to return to the school next September and do your seventh year of education with the year below you. A few other members have decided to so this, even those who were here last year and weren't able to work, such as Mr. Longbottom. I think that you should seriously consider this as an option for learning all of you. And not as an option to spent time with Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter.

The three nodded their heads to show they understood and were told to owl in the next month with their decision. They left the room they were in and rejoined the Weasley's.

"Off we go!" Mrs. Weasley "Right everyone we'll walk out of Hogwarts and then we'll apparate. Um, Arthur could you apparate with Ginny because she can't yet?"

"Yes Molly." Mr. Weasley replied

"No mum. I want to apparate with Harry if it's all the same to you." she said grabbing her trunk and leaving the building before her mother argued. The family had a long conversation during the walk about whether Harry, Ron and Hermione were to return to Hogwarts. It wasn't a surprise when nobody agreed. Hermione wanted to go back; Ron had no interest in reattending school. Harry secretly agreed with this but didn't say anything because he knew Ginny wanted him to go back with her. Although she did find it funny how McGonagall thought Harry might only go to spent time with her.

Before long they had reached the gate and everyone dropped their luggage lightly to the floor using a levitation charm. Harry was particularly pleased to be able to drop the luggage because he was levitating his and Ginny's bags as she was unable to use magic now they had left the grounds.

Charlie was first to disparate after saying "See ya soon!" George and Percy followed barely seconds after. When Bill turned to Mrs. Weasley and said "Mum me and Fleur are going to go straight back to shell cottage if that's ok but we'll call round soon. " Mrs. Weasley nodded before kissing him on the cheek. Bill and Fleur disappeared then with another loud crack. There were another two loud cracks and Mr and Mrs Weasley were gone. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and disaparated with her. Even though they were both perfectly capable of apparating alone. With that Harry held Ginny's hand, turned and the next minute they were standing at the gate leading to the burrow.

Ginny was frowning and Harry smiled at her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You much prefer flying don't you?" Ginny nodded back finally being able to smile and together they turned and walked towards the house.

Once they had reached the house they could here Mrs. Weasley shouting orders

"Hurry up and unpack all of you. Hermione just go straight in to Ginny's room. Ron get the air bed for Harry and put it in your room.

Harry and Ginny entered the house and walked towards the stairs before hearing a loud noise from upstairs.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" Ron was yelled

"What's wrong Ronald Weasley!?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted

"I forgot about that bloody Ghoul in my room sorry."

Everyone laughed bar Mrs. Weasley. Although Harry was sure he saw a faint smile upon her lips.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't the best yet but please review anyway.**

**Thanks**

**:)**


End file.
